


Searching For An Exit

by mediocreviolinist



Series: Immortal Fake Chop [1]
Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Immortals, Angst, Fake Chop, Idk I just have a lot of Fake Chop Headcanons, Implied/Referenced Suicide, ambiguous ending kinda, good guy brett amirite, not everything is perfect, the end is a bit anticlimatic but u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocreviolinist/pseuds/mediocreviolinist
Summary: Immortal!au Fake Chop where when an immortal dies for the first time they stay that age forever. The crew was naturally drawn to each other and know everything about each other.. for the most part.(The angst train has no breaks. Choo choo motherfucker.)





	Searching For An Exit

Keeping your identity hidden is possibly one of the most difficult things to do in Los Santos, cops learn your name and your trade in seconds. Even in cases of the kingpins of Los Santos, the cops can find names and birthdates, relatives, even old addresses. However, Asher was one of the few who managed to fly under the cops radar. They couldn’t get so much as a last name on the guy. To them he was merely a concept meant to scare them, a fake threat from the Fake Chop crew. But oh was Asher real and, unfortunately, very alive. He hadn’t been around too long just a mere 21 years old in age, though really he’d been walking around Earth for about 22 years. He should’ve technically been 22, but when you’re an immortal, you don’t age.

  
Of course in Fake Chop everyone knew the story of each other’s first death. With the exception of Asher. As Anna put it, he was one tough nut to crack. Though he had been working with them for a year now, all anyone knew was that Asher was called Asher, he was just old enough to drink, he was extremely talented, and did not care about a goddamn thing. Whenever the topic of stories came up he was quick to shrug it off and leave. James thought it was a touchy subject but then again he himself had shared his tragic backstory. Although, James had died for the first time 20 years ago and had gotten over the events that had occurred. Asher had died for the first time no more than 2 months before they met him. While everyone secretly wanted to know what happened to Asher, Joe was, surprisingly, the one who prodded the most. For some unknown reason Joe just absolutely needed to know Asher’s back story.

 

 

It was the tail-end of another successful heist and Asher begrudgingly waited for the crew to return back to base so he could go home and sleep. Admittedly it was selfish seeing as he and Joe usually got to lay low in a safe, protected base while their crew mates were probably coming back with bullet holes and incurable PTSD. He felt them on the whole PTSD thing but bullet holes and field wounds healed. They always healed. Asher put down his headset after receiving word they all made it onto a heli on its way back to base. He rubbed his temple before folding his arms and resting his head on them.

  
He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep but it couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes as he could hear the crew bustling in. Brett came in first, he dumped 3 full duffles near Asher’s feet and went back, presumably for more duffles. Anna came staggering in after him with Aleks against her shoulder. He always got hurt on heists. He was a reckless piece of shit. After that, Trevor and James staggered in carrying everyones equipment themselves. Asher sat and watched everything happen around him, Anna patching up Aleks, Brett and James divvying up the loot, and Trevor trying his hardest not to fall asleep on James. He presumed Joe had fallen asleep somewhere in the warehouse as it wasn’t a mission his talents would help in. He was just there in case of emergency. Asher laid his head onto his arms again, waiting for Brett and James to finish.

  
When he picked his head up this time, there was light shining into his eyes, he wasn’t at his desk anymore. He looked away from the sun only to realize he had been tucked in on one of the couches. Assholes. He threw the blanket onto the back of the couch and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way to the kitchen.. There was already a pot of coffee sitting on the counter. It was then that he heard the flush of a toilet.

  
“Aleks must’ve gotten stuck here cause of Anna” Asher initially thought. He poured himself a cup, not bothering to put anything into it. He turned around when the door opened and saw a bed headed Joe walk to the kitchen. It took his brain a minute to kick in before he began to scream inwardly. He hoped the realization of being alone didn’t give Joe any ideas.  
“Glad you’re awake sleeping beauty.” Joe smiled and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

  
“Yeah… what happened last night?” Asher walked back over to the couch he had originally found himself on.

  
“Brett and James finished dividing up the money last night but you were passed the fuck out so Brett put you on the couch and tucked you in. I was too tired to go home so I offered to stay here so you wouldn’t be alone.”

  
“After this I think I’m going to go home and become a hermit for a few days.” Joe laughed at that and made his way to the same couch.

“I know it’s early but can we talk?”

  
“I thought we already were,” Asher grumbled.

  
“I wanna talk about you Asher.”

  
“What about me?”

  
“Okay I know I’ve tried to skirt around it and everything but Jesus man, how did you die?” Asher was taken aback by the sudden bluntness of Joe.

  
After collecting himself he simply muttered, “Doesn’t matter.”

  
“Okay well personally I think it does. It’s a super important point in your existence man. Like suddenly you’re immortal, it’s like getting redemption for the dumb shit you did. Like for real man, I got killed by a fucking swan. It was amazing to come back.”

  
“That’s great for you Joe but not everyone wants to ‘come back’” He put air quotes around his words.

  
“What’re you talking about Asher it’s incredible. None of your actions have consequences anymore, you’re free.”

  
“I’m going to be completely honest with you right now. I am trying so hard not to punch you in the face right now.” He put his mug onto the ground and turned towards Joe. “For some people out in the world, being alive is not ‘free’, being forced to live until the Earth is gone, watching your friends die, it’s not freedom it is hell. It is real life, waking hell. If you die you’ve had a life but now you aren’t subjected to soul crippling devastation every day.” He promptly turned back forward and picked up his mug again.

  
Joe, of course, was stunned but amazingly, he may have had something akin to a revelation. “Asher.. did you tr-”

  
“Did I what Joe.” He gripped his mug until his knuckles turned white. He felt his anger was irrational but it was there nonetheless.

  
“Did you try to kill yourself?” Ashers grip became so tight the mug slipped from his hand and smashed on the ground.

  
“You know Joe, I don’t see why you’re always trying to pry into my business if Trevor didn’t tell you how he died you probably wouldn’t have questioned it. Maybe I’m just reserved I don’t know why my silence annoys you so much It’s absolutely none of your business Joe.” He got up to go look for a broom to clean up the mug shards, Joe followed at his heels.

“Listen man I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you I just-”

 

“I think prying into someone’s personal life the entirety of the time you’ve known them would probably make them upset so either you’re lying or you’re really fucking stupid Joe.”

 

“Okay that’s a bit harsh Asher.”

  
“I’m being harsh? You asked me if I tried to kill myself like I’m some...some idiot, some stupid person.” He found a broom in the kitchen and tried his very hardest not to hit Joe with it.

  
“I wasn’t trying to make you feel stupid Asher. I just thought… you were getting so upset when I talked about the greatness of being immortal. Asher you aren’t stupid for trying to kill yourself.” Asher whipped around and faced Joe.

  
“I didn’t try to kill myself you thick-headed, senseless….jackass.” He didn’t know why but he began to shake. It could’ve been anger, or it could have been the sense of dread settling upon him because of the realization he wasn’t as shrouded as he had believed. He felt...vulnerable.

  
“Asher it’s okay,” He took a step closer to Asher who was now holding the broom to his chest. “I won’t tell the others, it’s fine. Please don’t cry.” After shaking out of his daze he glared at Joe.

  
“I’m not going to cry, dickbag. I’m going home.” Joe made no attempt to stop him. After Asher left the building he cleaned up the coffee spill even though Asher mistakenly took the broom. He refolded the blankets and cleaned up Asher’s desk. Maybe it wasn’t worth it to upset Asher so early in the morning. Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> fuk


End file.
